Spiritual Pretty Cure
Spiritual Pretty Cure 'is the fourth series by Shuruiki Yoshi. The series is about four girls who get the ability to turn into Pretty Cure. The themes are hope, angels, and light and dark. Plot In a different universe, there is one big world called The Eternal Heaven. There are two sides to this world: the good side and the evil side. The good side watched over Earth and made sure that everything was well. These two sides have always been separated from each other-until now. One day, the evil side finds a way into the good side and attacks. The ruler of the good side, Queen Sora, was defeated and gave up almost all her power. She took the last of her power and split it into four pieces-the powers of stars, crystals, sea, and light. She sent those powers to Earth in the forms of glowing balls, where they would find four humans and give them their power, turning the humans they chose into the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. And a few days later, a young girl named Tengoku Yoruko finds the ball containing the power of stars... Characters Pretty Cure * 'Tengoku Yoruko/Cure Astral: Yoruko is a 13-year-old girl living in Kireina Town. She is a nice, calm young girl who loves to read, write, and draw. However, she doesn't have many friends besides Shifuku until now. She and her best friend, Shifuku, get along well, even though they are very different. After finding the ball of the power of stars, Yoruko becomes Cure Astral, who represents hope and stars. Her theme color is purple. * Kesshono Shifuku/Cure Coral: Shifuku is a 13-year-old girl who is best friends with Yoruko. She is an energetic, happy-go-lucky girl who makes the most out of every day. Like Yoruko, she doesn't get very good grades in school, but the only classes she gets good grades in are Math and Science. Shifuku is also very clumsy. After finding the ball of the power of crystals, Shifuku becomes Cure Coral, who represents dreams and crystals/jewels. Her theme color is pink. * Aotabi Nami/Cure Splash: Nami is a bit younger then Yoruko and Shifuku, but is in the same grade as them. She is a shy girl who doesn't have many friends, but really wants to make some. After meaning Yoruko, she becomes less shy and makes a few more friends. After finding the ball of the power of water, Nami becomes Cure Splash, who represents kindness and water. Her theme color is blue. * Amaiki Heiwa/Cure Shimmer: Heiwa is a sporty, passionate girl in Yoruko, Shifuku, and Nami's grade. She loves sports and is very good at them, especially tennis. At first, Yoruko, Shifuku, and Nami think she is mean, but once they meet her, they find out that Heiwa is also a very nice and cheerful girl who doesn't do well in school like Shifuku. After finding the ball of the power of light, Heiwa becomes Cure Shimmer, who represents passion and light. Her theme color is yellow. Mascots * Lucent: Yoruko and Shifuku's mascot. She is a very energetic mascot who loves food, but also works her hardest. However, she usually gets scolded by Aura. * Aura: Nami and Heiwa's mascot. She is more serious than Lucent and often scolds her, but she is very playful herself. The Evil Side * Waruno: The first member to appear. * Ochiru: The second member to appear. * Haiboku: The third member to appear. * Yurei: The fourth member to appear. * Midnight: The second-in-command. * Lost: The leader of the Evil Side. * Kuro Pretty Cure: Evil counterparts of the Spiritual Pretty Cure who represent their past selves. Kuro Astral '''is Cure Astral's past self when she thought that she would be fine without many friends. '''Kuro Coral '''is Cure Coral's past self when she thought that not working hard was fine. '''Kuro Splash '''is Cure Splash's past self when she gave up after she thought something was too hard. '''Kuro Shimmer '''is Cure Shimmer's past self when she thought that she couldn't do anything besides sports. * '''Ikari: The monsters of the series. Other Characters TBA Items * Heaven Charm: One of the objects needed to transform. The girls insert this into their Spiritual Pact and yell "Pretty Cure, Spiritual Wave!" The Heaven Charms were once the balls containing the powers of stars, crystals, water, and light. Lost wants these to get the last power of the Good Side. * Spiritual Pact: One of the objects needed to transform. The girls insert their Heaven Charm into the pact and yell "Pretty Cure, Spiritual Wave!" * Heaven Ribbons: The girls' weapons. Cure Astral has the Hopeful Ribbon, Cure Coral has the Dreaming Ribbon, Cure Splash has the Splashing Ribbon, and Cure Shimmer has the Shimmering Ribbon. Locations * Kireina Town: A city on Earth where Yoruko, Shifuku, Nami, and Heiwa live. * Kireina Academy: A private school in Kireina Town that Yoruko, Shifuku, Nami, and Heiwa attend. * Eternal Heaven: A faraway world. There was once a Good Side '''and an '''Evil Side, but now, there is only the Evil Side. Transformation Phrase * "Pretty Cure, Spiritual Wave!": The transformation phrase used by Yoruko, Shifuku, Nami, and Heiwa to transform into Pretty Cure. Episodes TBA Trivia * Spiritual Pretty Cure! is the second series to have a pink-and-purple duo as the main characters, after Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! However, the order is reversed. Gallery Category:Yoshi0001 Category:Fantasy Series Category:Comedy Series Category:Action Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Hope Themed Series Category:Angels Themed Series Category:Spiritual Pretty Cure